The Disgusting Mage!
by LordofLust
Summary: Naruto is an S-class mage, but he is still unwished througout most guild in all of Fiore, just because of his cursed magic.


**The disgusting mage**

**AN: **So I was just sitting like a boss, and thinking up new ideas for my other story, when this idea suddenly hit, and now I'm pretty much doing it because I can XD

**Chapter 1  
>I am so lonely<strong>

**Year 784**

Naruto was so lonely. Right now he was sitting in his all-time favorite sobbing as he was eating his delicious ramen, his sweet tears only making the ramen so much saltier. "Ohh poor Naruto did you get rejected again?" The beautiful waitress by the name Ayame asked.

"Y-yes." Naruto managed to sob out, his voice cracking. "Naruto this is ridiculous you are already an S-class mage, but no one wants you? The guilds must all be idiots." Ayame said trying to encourage him.

Naruto was so thankful for always having Ayame support him, and she even supported him, despite his… Condition. "It's not my fault! It's all because of that disgusting magic I have." Naruto said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Naruto I'm sure that there is some guild out there that will accept you for who you are." Ayame said in a gentle voice and Naruto could feel his sadden heart beginning to light up. "You are right Ayame, I just have to keep on looking!" Naruto said with a determined voice.

He then finished the last of his ramen, paid for it and left the stand. He should find an inn to stay at. There should be plenty in a port city like Hargeon, after all, when Naruto was slowly walking down the docks, he suddenly saw something that caught his attention.

"Ohhhh pretty fireworks." Naruto murmured as he watched a ship in the distance spewing fire into the sky, and… Wait was that a tidal wave? Naruto didn't get to react before the huge wave slammed into the port.

"Fuck now I'm wet too, as if this day could get any worse… Guess I should check if anyone of them survived." Naruto once again spoke to himself when he saw the big ship that laid stranded on the beach.

Hmm. Everyone looked like they were all right, but it also looked like some of them were about to fight, but that wasn't any of his business, it looked like a bunch of thugs were about to attack the guy with ridiculous pink hair.

Naruto watched only in a couple of seconds, how the pink haired threw the thugs around like ragdolls, before he continued. Finally he saw something that caught his attention, a woman with big breasts! And a funny blue cat!

The woman was just his type! Big breasts! That's it, yeah he wasn't really picky when it came to woman. "Miss! Are you okay? Allow me to bring you to a safe place like my be-ee-e-e-e inn!" Naruto corrected himself.

"Stop right there!" A foreign voice suddenly yelled. Naruto looked back over his shoulder to see which idiot was stupid enough to try and command him. It looked like it was the boss of those thugs before, but they had all already been knocked out, damn pinky worked fast.

"Y-you freak! If you come any closer the two blondes get it!" It took some time before Naruto actually realized what was going on. He was a fucking hostage?! Not on his watch, Naruto begin to release his magic power, bringing the idiot before him to his knees.

Naruto hair darkened his face, his eyes red with fury, he had already had a shitty day, being turned down by blue Pegasus, but now, some guy was underestimating him?!

"W-what the hell are you?!" Bora shouted, fighting to get up on his feet. Naruto realized while the pink haired boy was watching him in awe, he was without knowing it hurting the big breasted lady! He quickly turned his magic power down.

"**Prominence Typhoon!" **Bora shouted ah he fired a spinning column of fire at him. Naruto while looking at his best turned towards the incoming attack, his mind set on one thing only. Impress the big breasted lady.

"**Fountain of youth!" **Naruto yelled as his pants around his crotch area tore open and a revealed his inhuman dick, which was shooting a big nonstop steam of cum.

Naruto's sperm quickly overpowered Bora's flames, and sent him flying many miles away. Lucy gave a shriek when Naruto turned her way, his dick still standing strong, uncomfortable close to her head. "Are you alright miss?" Naruto asked fetching for her name.

"L-l-l-l-lucy." She answered before passing out. Naruto then shortly after heard the sound of bells ringing. "Shit! The rune knights are coming!" Pinky yelled as he picked up the girl and grabbed his hand and began to run.

"Wait where are we going?" Naruto asked not being used to being dragged around.

"To Fairy tail!" Pinky answered with a smile.

If he was lucky he would never have to feel lonely again.

**END**

**Not sure whatever this is a one-shot or what the hell this actually is. I just made it…**

**Well anyway tell me what you think :)**

**Author out!**


End file.
